nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happy65/Archives/3
Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Sorry about this being a bit late :L Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann'' Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Local Elections In Charleston Hey Happy vote in the Charleston local elections will you? :D There's Sunkist and Frijoles competing. I'm personally backing Sunkist and TMV does too while Marcus and Horton back Frijoles. Please vote here: User:Kunarian/Local Elections Thank you! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Rejoining Seeming as we haven't had time to talk on chat at all, I was wondering whether you would like to rejoin the CNP? We'd wipe your slate clean, however you must remember your position in the party, I'll let you be deputy party in the knowledge that you know that within the party I am your superior and that you should check things with me before going forwards trying to arrange coalitions or other important party political stuff. If you don't wish to return I understand, although it would be unfortunate if we could not reform and work together. Even if you aren't active in Lovia that much your support would mean a lot. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S. go to the local elections above and vote for Sunkist would you? he deserves a vote most in my opinion. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey happy, there's a referendum going on in Forum:The Pub on whether we should keep the Monarchy and whether TMV becomes the Monarch, I suggest you support both as the Monarchy is important to our economy and culture and will become stronger and more active under the leadership of TMV. It is a free vote but that's where I believe the opinions of the CNP should lie. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:22, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Monarchy I see you support the monarchy but you haven't voted here yet. Care to do so? Your support would be more then welcome. I could really use it, and so could Lovia. Because if you support the monarchy to stay, why not also make that monarchy active while you're at it? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:07, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I've already voted for you. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 11:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) João My guess'd be /zhu'ãw/, IPA: /ʒu'ãw/ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:49, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :That makes sense, I guess. Though not pronouncing it at all would be another option :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:01, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Or simply call him "John" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah but that doesn't sound Portuguese enough :P Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 05:49, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, Portuguese doesn't really sound anyway :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:51, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey could you look over the second chamber and vote on things you haven't, thanks. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 15:19, September 7, 2013 (UTC) State Elections Hello fellow CNP member! The State Elections are coming soon and we'll be competing in both the election of Governors and in the election of State Councils. You can personally help the CNP campaign! whether that's by competing for a Governor position, supporting other CNP candidates or by (by far the most important support!) voting for your fellow members when the elections come! We're going to try and compete with real users in States in which they have an interest and ensure that everyone has a proper campaign and policy group to offer to Lovians additionally we should make sure that people understand that CNP candidates in general will bring democracy closer to the people, support essential services and revitalise state institutions and bring colour and energy back into the state cultures and as well as that we will continue to support the rights and freedoms of the Lovian people. So what will campaigning entail? well here's a mini-timeline: *'September''' - Deciding who is a candidate where, not much otherwise *'October' - General campaigning, interaction with voters, ensuring that people know who is competing where, what platform they are competing on and why they are the right choice for the state *'November' - Get out the vote campaigning, making sure that people who would vote CNP in the respective States we are competing in are voting Feel free to come to this page if you're interested. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:39, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hey could you confirm your candidacy, and come and add in your campaign points, if you show up soon enough we'll also do a short interview to get your views on what you plan to do out there. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy Could you vote on the the judicial reform in the Second Chamber please? Thanks. :) --Semyon 13:47, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Could you also vote in favour of the Education reform please. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:24, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back! I see you decided against running in Kings instead of Seven? 77topaz (talk) 07:49, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I'm sure I decided that months ago, maybe I didn't make it public? Anyway, it'd be nice if you could spare me a vote in Seven. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 14:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't think he lives there. Welcome back, anyway. :) --Semyon 15:20, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean I don't live in Kings or Seven? I live in Seven. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:21, September 24, 2013 (UTC) No, I realise that. I was speaking to you, so when I said 'he' I meant 77topaz. :) --Semyon 15:26, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Semyon is correct in that I do not have an official residence in Seven (I have those in Sylvania, Kings and Clymene), though the Sheraldin family does own a mansion on Adlibitan Island. 77topaz (talk) 04:25, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Happy vote in the second chamber on the thing above what you've recently voted for, that's the actual act and if you vote for it we'll only need two more votes to get it through. Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 07:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Also here's a present. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 08:17, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey if you feel capable and feel you'll take interest and if you want to support the party in Sylvania then I suggest you give me your characters full name, your current address and since when you've been living there. As soon as you've done that you can go here and sign up your candidacy for being a representative everywhere I haven't. Only do this though if you're going to take an interest in Sylvanian politics and be around, even if it is only voting and contributing to debate but I'd still like you to be there if you will. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 21:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, yeah I'm going to be around, but I'm going to concentrate more on Seven for now. I might run in a district though. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 07:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy, you didn't add signatures to many of your SSC votes. :P 77topaz (talk) 06:25, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Also I urgently need your characters full name, current address and since when you've been living there. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 06:30, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :And btw, your minor vote in the Plains can be a major vote. Residents can use a major vote in the area where they live (which includes the urban and rural district). Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 06:43, September 30, 2013 (UTC)